


Take Me Back To The Start

by space_case95



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_case95/pseuds/space_case95
Summary: Sand. It was one of his first memories of her. Finding her all those years ago among the rolling dunes of sand on that god forsaken desert planet will always be one of his most fond memories. Her turning her back on him would be his worse. Follows a series of events between Ben and Rey before the Sequel Trilogy. (In this story Luke finds Rey as a little girl, and trains her along side all the Padawan's of his new Jedi order) Rating may change later as the story progresses
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Take Me Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones story has to start somewhere. Theirs started on a desert planet surrounded in sand and decay.....

* * *

Ben had always hated sand. It was coarse and rough and hot. It didn't help that it got everywhere despite how many layers you wore to avoid said issue. Which is why when the Falcon had dropped out of orbit around the bright yellow Rim planet of Jakku, his face had turn from smile to scowl. Why was it always sand.

“Relax kid, we won't be long.” his father had told him before flipping a few switches preparing them to enter the desert planets atmosphere. “Go wait with you uncle.”

Ben’s shoulders slouched as his turned from the cockpit and sulked into the depths of the aged ship.

At 12 he was by no means small and far to soon would come the day when his head would surely start hitting itself off the entrances on the ship. And that wasn’t all that was small about him. His father often joked about his ears still being to big for his head, where as his mother would simply stroke his hair and tell him that his body would even out eventually. He doubted that it would.

The Falcon shook as it broke the atmosphere and rocketed towards one of the only 3 settlements located on this forgotten wasteland. 

Ben caught his footing and continued on into the ‘lounge’ as his uncle Lando referred to it, finding his uncle standing by a port window observing the ground closing in on them.

“The sand isn’t so bad Ben.” Luke replied not looking over at his nephew. He could clearly sense the boys growing resentment of being asked to come along on this voyage.

But then again said voyage wouldn't have been possible without him. For it was him who has sensed the pull of the force to the far reaches of the Outer Rim. It was him that could so strongly sense this force.

“Its growing stronger.”

“Good.” Luke said, “Trust what your feeling it will guide us there.”

Closing his eyes Ben took in a deep breath and released it, feeling the loud hum of the force pulling towards the surface of the planet. It was so strong and pure calling out to him.

With a shutter the Falcon landed breaking Ben focus and shifting his balance causing him to stumble into his uncle.

“Sorry.” He mumbled righting himself as his uncle sent him a smirk before leaving his place in front of the port and heading towards the loading ramp.

Ben patted his side, feeling the metal of his saber before turning and speed walking after his uncle.

He felt the sweltering heat and sand before the ramp had even finished lowering. It hit their faces and caused Ben’s hair to fly in front of his eyes.

The sun blinded them as they descended to the yellow sand below taking in the outcrop of haphazardly thrown together structures before them.

A giant gastly looking creature Ben quickly recognized as a Crolute made its way towards them. A scowl permanently etched on his face.

" _Can I help you?"_ Came his horrid voice seconds later.

“Looking for a Fusial Hose if you got one.” Han replied as he walking in front of them.

Ben moved to the side following his Uncle to the shade under a tarp. More often than now, his father would take the lead on distracting the unsavory characters that they ran into on their travels. This left time for Luke and himself to find what or whom they were looking for.

And it worked for the most part.

The Crolute brought his massive had up to his face as he thought for a moment before turning and letting out a ear pounding cry across the encampment, “ _Girl! Bring me a Facial Hose!_ ”

At the mention of a girl Ben’s ears perked up as his starred off towards an outcrop of buildings.

Sure enough a mere moment later a small child appeared. Dressed in tan cloth with a hood covering her head she rushed towards the giant creature, the long bent Fusial hose draped in her arms.

The Crolute grabbed the hose from her arms and pushed her towards the ship, “ _Get to work, and dont break anything._ ”

The girl nodded before turning towards the ship and making her way towards the underbelly of the Falcon. She had clearly worked around ships before even though she looked no older than five, six at best.

That’s when he felt it again. The force surrounded him pulled at him as if trying to get his attention. It had.

The girl looked in his direction. Brown met brown, and it was if the rest of the world fell away. The force around him rocketed to life, every nerve ending in his body frozen as this small child held his gaze. His heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

_“I said get to work!!”_

And just like that the connection snaped as she removed her eyes from his and turned back towards the ship.

“Uncle-” Ben stammered turning to look at his Uncle who was looking out at the child.

“I felt it too.” He muttered, “Go talk to her, I need to speak with her master.”

It wasn’t the first time Ben had met someone who was a slave, a few of his fellow padewan learners had come from slavery. This was however the first time he had seen it first hand.

Ben took one last look at his uncle before heading back towards the Falcon, and the girl in question. Before he knew it he was towering over her kneeling frame.

"Hello." Ben mumbled looking her over. She was remarkably small was the first thing he noticed, the next that she was covered in grease and oil. "I'm Ben." 

“I’m busy.” She said without looking up from her work.

“I can see that.” Ben replied running his hands through his messy hair, “The hose bracket is kinda temperamental.”

She didn’t acknowledge him after that, so he just took a seat against one of the landing legs and watched her work.

It was some time later when his father came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Time to go kid.” his stated voice horse from clearly yelling, “You ma’s on her way to get us.”

Ben gave him a confused look before the Crolute and his uncle appeared.

_“Girl!”_

The small child shot to her feet and turned around.

_“This man bought you, your his problem now.”_ He grunted before turning back to Luke, “ _I don’t want you coming back looking to give her back you hear. She’s your problem now.”_

“There won’t be any issues. A deals a deal.” Luke replied as the creature gave a final grunt and left them alone.

“Why is mom coming to get us.” Ben asked as he got to his feet, brushing sand off him as best as he could, “she’s almost done with the Falcon.”

“The Falcon’s not coming back with us son.” Han replied, “Best get your stuff from a board.”

It took him a moment to finally let his father’s words sink in. He had given his ship away to help this girl. A ship that meant the world to him, more than he cared to admit. He had given it up for a girl he didn’t even know.

Ben gave a small nod not wanting to question his father’s choice, before rushing on the ship he had known all his life.

Luke turned his gaze now to the child before him. A scared look had crept its way upon her face.

“Hello.” Luke said kneeling down to her level, “I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

Taking a deep breath the little girl looked up into the eyes of her new master before speaking.

“ _I’m Rey.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this Story... the idea has been sitting at the back of my brain for a few months now. What with TRoS now out and this leg of Star Wars coming to an end i thought what better way to express how i was feeling then through a small story... which might now become part of something bigger i am working on.  
> Let me know what you guys think.. and i'm sorry if there are any grammer or spelling errors.


End file.
